A hand dryer that dries wet hands has a following configuration. That is, a hand inserting portion which is opened at a front face and side faces and has a space in which hands can be accommodated is provided in a casing constituting an outer shell of the hand dryer, and a high-pressure-airstream generating unit that generates high-speed airstream is incorporated inside the casing. Nozzles are respectively provided on opposing two faces of an inner wall of the hand inserting portion. The high-pressure-airstream generating unit changes air sucked from an air suction port provided on an outer surface of the casing into high-speed airstream to blast the airstream into the hand inserting portion from the nozzles.
In a hand dryer with such a configuration, when a user inserts the hands into the hand inserting portion, a sensor provided in the hand inserting portion detects the hands and the high-pressure-airstream generating unit is activated to jet high-pressure air into the hand inserting portion from the opposing nozzles, so that water droplets on wet hands are blown off to dry the hands (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-116076